


It Was Written in the Stars

by RichmanBachard



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Analingus, Angst, Arcana - Freeform, Body Worship, F/F, Flirting, Foot Jobs, Futa, Loneliness, Magic, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Kawakami is stressed and lonely. A fateful meeting one afternoon leads from one thing to another. Commission for Two Tries.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Mifune Chihaya
Kudos: 19





	It Was Written in the Stars

The frantic tap of her pen upon the notepad was continuous, a repetitive motion brought upon by the wandering of her mind; the longing. Her eyes met the clock, she looked away, and then her eyes met the slow tick of its arms once more. Slow and arduous. It made the tap of her pen fall faster. Anything to distract from that horrid tick. Most days, she grew to despise the thing. Most days, Kawakami wished for nothing but a fruitful rest - the bags that were beginning to form under the allure of her gaze becoming hard to deny. It did little to draw from her looks—not that she thought much of herself to begin with—but her mind was fraught with other, more impetuous things. Waiting for class to end was paramount among them. And the more she wished, the longer it felt. 

She was befallen by the quietest of sighs. One rife with just as much dissatisfaction as there was impatience. There was an eagerness brimming within her, a different kind of ache. And with no place to tend to it in sight.

One leg crossed over the other and she could do nothing but squirm, just slightly. The restrictive embrace of her skirt proved to be a cruel prison that day. She was... uncomfortable. Her mind foolishly egged on by the likes of temptation, the promise of something needy and carnal. 

A glance.

It started with a glance, a mere, passing glance she had shared with a cute enough stranger that morning. So much said with so little, yet it was no less intense. It stuck with her, even now - the flush of her cheeks, the slight dilation of her pupils, the hitch in her breath.

She needed to get _laid._

Months. It had been months since she’d gotten her rocks off with another bedfellow. The thought of indulging those desires crossed her mind every now and then, throughout. Even during her moonlit adventures as a maid-for-hire. Some clients may have been wanting... seemed excitable enough, tasty enough, though many either weren’t interested or, to her chagrin, wouldn’t approve. Their loss, she’d often muse. She was more than right. She was a good lay, just fine in the sack. Every lover she had taken previously would be left satisfied even if she rarely was. Though her situation was considered unique, it hardly quelled any passion. 

Her mind began to drift as a result, coasting along the sea of lurid possibility. It got her through enough nights. The stranger from before. She remembered the bulk of muscle on offer, around his arms and neck. His grin. His goofy, disheveled hair. 

What she wouldn’t give for ten extra minutes that morning. 

When the bell rang, the sound nearly knocked the teacher from her chair out of shock alone. Relief soon filled the well that was her longing and boredom, the initial surprise quickly fading, but with a shake of the head she eyed her students knowingly as they, too, were eager to book it. “And remember class, do _not_ forget the assignment for next week!” She stood with confidence. _“I mean it...!”_

Some of her students fell into slump upon such recollection. The woes of a student and their tumultuous relationship with schoolwork, yet another chapter in an everlasting novel they despised. She smiled faintly at that. A small victory. Shujin needed to grant her one, once in a while. The school hardly wanted to. Their loss.

Still, when her brief satisfaction subsided the more lurid thoughts soon returned. A reoccurring torture. The ache in her pelvis undermined any further ounce of strength to stand on, and so she fell back into her chair with a groan, the feelings leaving her to stir, a heated simmer that would hound her endlessly. Kawakami would survive, she always did, but her own devices were only so helpful. Every toy had its limits; every palm its tired, lackluster malaise.

She savored the luck that she wasn’t outright tenting in front of her students. How shameful it would have been. The glares, the gasps, the gossip.

Her head hung low, another sigh falling from her. No, what she truly desired was love. In her heart of hearts it was true. Though her luck in the field was... in a word: bleak. Not for lack of compliments or wistful glances. She’d received plenty of those from several people. The... new counselor. He was cute, and often spoke such niceties about many, including herself. There was a kindness to him, in spite of the undercurrent of sorrow Kawakami could feel whenever he would linger. He seemed... somber, in search of something. She thought herself to not be what he was looking for in the end, but, the mind could entertain the idea of that well enough. Some nights...

The boy in her class, too, with his messy, black hair. She knew well of the looks he occasionally glanced her way. It was flattering. The tiniest of tiny boosts that she grew to relish.

Small victories.

She rubbed a shred of sleep from her eyes, eager to return home so she could flee into the embrace of sorely needed slumber. Yet in the back of her mind, there remained the dread of knowing. Late at night, in a bed all to herself, her eyes would often be glued to the ceiling. Her thoughts a distant sorrow, body still, arousal inescapable. Another typical night.

The future seemed unfortunate for the teacher. Each new day the same as the last. She was the last person to want others feeling pity for her, she never wallowed, but...

She started to wonder if it were simply meant to be, a lowly fate the teacher must bear. But why her? Did she perform some heinous act in a past life? A karma so terrible that it would forever doom her love life? The idea sounded too fanciful and dramatic, but... stranger things had come to pass. 

The teacher sighed. Again. And pinched the bridge of her nose.

Right now, she wasn’t in need of love. What she needed was to be home. A glass of red wine in hand. Something good to stream, to... soothe her boredom. And sleep, lots of it. She needed to push everything else from her mind—her debts, her love life, the wackiness of her second job, her rowdy students, her own, burgeoning needs... All of it. Just for tonight. 

When the night followed and sleep soon beckoned, she hadn’t the energy to relieve herself - to her everlasting dismay. Kawakami lay in bed, having savored only a single glass earlier with nothing good to watch. And now her eyes were glued to the cherry-red digits of the clock upon her bedside drawer. She watched the silent tick, one number giving way to the next. A torturous routine.

She soon pulled a second, more body-like pillow close, wrapping her arms around it as her head nuzzled against her own. Her eyes closed. 

She prayed for the sweetest of dreams that night, wet or otherwise.

—

With every footfall, her willingness grew. In spite of the clouds that began to cover the sky, she refused to let it hamper her otherwise chipper mood. When the businessman neared she put on a fresh face. “Hello, sir...! Would you like your fortune read?” 

Though he was on the phone, occupied with a call, his movement came to a halt as his head cocked itself toward her. He moved the phone away. “What’s that, dollface?”

Chihaya perked slightly, a chance in her midst. “Your fortune! With my help I can tell you of your past, present, and future! All that and more! Just for a tiny portion of yen.” A smile creased her lips. Warm and inviting. Just like she practiced. 

He looked her up and down, slowly. And then he laughed. The man laughed for what seemed to last forever. “Enjo, ha- Enjo, hold on a second.” The businessman eyed her with a disapproving sneer. “Really believe that shit, do ya? Heh, as if.” As he began to walk off, her smile had faded into something akin to a pout. “Sorry, Enjo, anyway! I’m telling you, I believe in those stock prices! They’re real! They have to be!”

The woman had half a mind to kick him where the sun refused to shine, but... Chihaya let it go. Another lowly prick was hardly worth the effort. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossing together as more people littered the streets. Potential customers all around. Like the weather, one ignorant fool would hardly quell her dedication.

Besides, some of the people who passed by were even cute. Better than cute.

Then, out from the crowd, she had surfaced. The leftover glaze of exhaustion upon her features as she walked, strolling. It did little to hide the beauty of her face, her eyes. Chihaya noticed it in an instant. “E-Excuse me...? Ma’am, pardon me!” The wave of her hand as she beckoned was... unbecoming, almost goofy-like, yet there was a charm to it. Something Kawakami decided to indulge albeit reluctantly.

The teacher held her purse close, the strap around her shoulder gripped tightly. More than before. She neared, eyeing the strange woman with curiosity. “Um... y-yes?” 

A pause fell between them, then, as awkward as it was pregnant. Chihaya sputtered, her mind otherwise distracted by her potential customer’s looks - the latter of whom was seeming... unconvinced, so far. 

“Would you like your fortune read?” she asked sweetly.

Kawakami’s lips pursed just slightly, her gaze having quickly glossed over the magical contents upon the woman’s table. She hummed. “O-Oh, um... I’m not sure if I-“

Chihaya interrupted. “It would be an accurate assessment! Past, present, a-and.. and future... all for a very cheap price!” 

The teacher took a step back, carefully but with consideration. Wanting to come off as rude was the last thing she desired, but...

Chihaya could see it. The dreaded look of awkward uncertainty along her face. The usual, forthcoming response. She braced herself for it time again.

Kawakami hated every word that spilled from her lips, yet they spilled forth anyway. “...I don’t know, I- I don’t think I have the-“

“Y-Yen isn’t an issue for someone as cute as yourself, surely!” Chihaya’s hands clasped together as she took her seat, desperation seeping into every pore. “I promise, I’m accurate. The very best! You’d be taken good care of.~” 

Kawakami hesitated. “I...”

“Your name at least, miss...? Someone as beautiful as you should have something deserving.” The teller extended a hand. “Name’s Chihaya, if you’d please!”

With further reluctance, the teacher took her by the hand with a gentle shake. It was the least she could do.

But in that moment, something else had transpired. The emotions between them twisted, a meeting of skin that filled the teller with an empathic sensation that she knew did not originate from herself.

Sorrow, frustration, lust. For just a few seconds, the feelings enveloped her. And in those moments Chihaya knew nothing but the angst her potential customer lived with day to day.

Kawakami let go, with some insistence. A look of concern upon her face. “Um... Kawakami, or Sadayo if you’d prefer. It’s whatever.”

Chihaya shook it off, just barely. “I see...”

The teacher’s head shook itself lightly, every wag an unfortunate result. “Anyway... sorry,” she offered, weak as it was. The women locked eyes, and in that moment there was something... there. An inkling, a trace. Neither knew how to pursue it, but even if one did the teacher would put a stop to it. “Not today, but... thank you anyway. Um, good luck!” Kawakami began her walk, heading off into the crowd. Chihaya felt a pang of remorse. Allowing someone as pretty as that woman to leave so easily... she felt ashamed, her pleas but a poor substitute for a proper silver tongue. Chihaya cursed, swearing under her breath in a cadence befitting where she came from in lieu of how she preferred to act now. Of all the potential customers to waltz her way, the lady in yellow and blue would prove the most alluring that day. Calming herself required a considerable level of effort, more than she was willing to bear. The feelings she felt...

Thoughts would wander, and so too would her focus. There would be time enough for that - later. Business came first. 

“Come, for a reading from the master!” she proclaimed for any crowd to hear. “Have your fortune read with precision! The best of the best! Get a free Holy Stone in the process...!”

—

The wine flavored her palette nicely, its darkly crimson allure swishing ever so slightly in her glass. With another sip had, the teacher savored each and every drop. Nights like these, it proved her one and only friend. The best of the best.

There was a glaze to her eyes now, the mixture of lust and alcohol ensuring that much. And they wandered, searching for a video that would suit the teacher just right. Her arousal remained half-hardened, tingling with anticipation as she browsed, her hand occasionally giving herself several, affectionate pumps to keep things along. Tonight, she wished to treat herself at long last. 

The video titles were a mess of words. Juvenile and often imprecise or otherwise unclear. Enough for the teacher to roll her eyes at several points throughout, but, the text mattered little. What did were her needs.

She found one, a video where the woman, strangely, reminded her of the supposed fortune teller she met earlier that day. A cute blonde with some mischief behind her eyes. It was almost uncanny. 

Kawakami felt a pang of guilt at not taking the woman up on her offer. These days, a reading such as hers might have done some good. The teacher savored another, smaller sip of wine before preparing—halfheartedly stroking her arousal to full mast. A sigh escaped her - it would be but a small comfort, but she took what she was able to get.

That night, with shame, she imagined it was the fortune teller in the video. 

—

The sun’s warmth had begun to envelop Shinjuku, the following day. The air crisp, the breeze gentle. The weather was quaint, just the way she preferred it. A pleasant contrast to the cloudiness of prior days. Chihaya smiled to herself, just faintly. Good weather, and two customers nailed already. They weren’t... her type, but were appreciative of her readings nonetheless. 

She was appreciative of the yen. Mostly the yen. 

While the crowds remained thick with busybodies who couldn’t care less for what she had on offer, the blonde remained optimistic. Quality over quantity. She liked it better that way, most days. Some clients were... less than understanding or tactful. 

She didn’t see the brunette when the latter woman appeared, coming out from the crowd like a vehicle meeting its desired off-ramp. Chihaya’s tongue was trapped between her lips, the look in her eyes a focused one as she tended to her tarot deck and what little incense she had left. Enough had been burned that day. Too much. 

Then, a familiar, softly sweet voice came, like music to her ears. “H-Hi...”

Chihaya snapped to the sound, meeting Kawakami’s fresh face. The woman was looking pristine, hopeful, having showered and dolled herself up - just slightly. She arched a brow, finding a growing wave of anxiety in the silence between them. Kawakami repeated herself. “...hi?”

Chihaya perked up, a look of supreme elation coming over her features. “Yes! Yes, hello!” She lightly clapped her hands. “You’ve come back to me...”

Kawakami set her purse safely aside, her tone dry and somewhat cold. “Yeah, uh... I have.” Still, she offered a smile—weak and ineffective as it was—as the teacher took her seat. Chihaya mirrored her, having done the same. “I’ve got a busy night tonight,” Kawakami said, “a lot of stress. So... I figured I could use a pick-me-up.” She motioned incredulously. “Why not an astrological one for a change?”

Chihaya giggled. It was a cute sound. “Better than a bottle, I always say.”

“We’ll see.”

The teller’s eyes fell into a squint, a playful one. It took considerable effort to hide the grin upon her lips. “Now, relax... set your mind at ease. Focus on the now, the present moment, on you and I.” 

Kawakami rolled her shoulders, letting slip an anxious sigh as her head lulled. Her breath heavy. “Okay... oki-oki.” She popped her neck. “Ow. Anyway! Okay...”

Chihaya carefully held her deck of tarot, prepping to conjure the necessary cards befitting her new customer. But first, the teller motioned for the teacher to hold her hands gently. Kawakami did so, relaxing herself as best as possible—as Chihaya shut her eyes. Focusing, breathing softly. 

They remained like that for almost a minute. 

Then the teller finally began to speak. “You are tired.”

“Um...”

“Exhaustion pervades your every hour, with a need for love brimming just under the surface. But not just love... acceptance, peace of mind? A freedom from debt would surely assist with both, no?”

Kawakami slowed her thoughts, feeling an uncanny sensation from underneath the table. “Y-Yes.”

“Loneliness plagues you, as your loins burn. Yet there will come a person who shall quell your worry.” Though the blonde’s eyes remained closed, a smile slowly grew. “And stoke the fires of passion.”

A shade of crimson crept over the teacher’s face. A subtle shift, tinting her cheeks rosy. She knew not what to say, but she know what she was feeling - a sense of relief, of understanding. 

And also the soft, stocking-encased foot prodding at her lower half from under the table.

“U-Um... I... hrm-“ Kawakami sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought other than the realization of what was happening. Were all readings like this, or was she lucky?

Another giggle fell from Chihaya, the mischievous nature of her spirit coming into full-force. She prodded carefully, testing the waters. When the teller heard of the teacher’s soft albeit restrained moans, she continued; finding the growing hardness between her legs surprising, not a distasteful one but rather delicious. Chihaya crooned, her toes doing their best to wiggle against the sensitive flesh. Whatever Kawakami wore for panties was found to be a terribly poor excuse, her arousal impossible to contain now. Slowly, with care, Chihaya used both of her feet to tease further, outright stroking along the member in a sealed motion. To and fro, to and fro. 

The teacher remained well aware of what was transpiring, yet she found herself in a trance. Captured by the sensations. Whatever magic the teller was working, she seemed an expert practitioner. 

“Your frustrations are ever present, but the wonders life conjure make for a soothing balm.” Chihaya sighed contentedly, fully committed to embellishing the feelings thrust upon her from the day before - now made manifest. She had two occupations that day, and the blonde was fit to serve. Designed for it.

The brunette squirmed, her cheeks a profuse red from an embarrassed rush of blood. “You’re... really good at this, I- oh, fuck -I should’ve taken you yesterday.”

The subtle noise of satisfaction Chihaya made was a unique one, her eyes open now to relish the sight of a satisfied client. Her soul was lit aflame, soaring high as energy coursed through her. Nimble fingers instinctively went for the tarot fit to describe the teacher. The teller smiled, finding a small comfort in her suspicions turning true. She drew correctly. “Temperance is your arcana; a life that struggles to attain balance, the merging of opposites. I see struggle in your past, yet harmony in your future.”

Kawakami could have wept from the onslaught of emotions she felt. The teacher held her ground, her eyes tightly shut as she rode out the sensation. The table was gripped just as strongly. “T-That’s wonderful to hear... I’m so happy-“

The mischievous streak never left the teller’s side. “I’ll bet you are.” Even now, her own breathing was growing difficult. Her skin hot to the touch, arousal slick with excitement. “Then you’ll be happy to know I see another sort of happiness in your future. A future near and dear...”

Kawakami quirked a curious brow, her jaw tensing, fingers scratching lightly at the table. “...o-oh? And what’s that...?”

The teacher tensed suddenly, a body-wide shudder rolling through her as Chihaya’s feet expertly worked her to release. Kawakami was forced to cover her mouth, mustering what little strength she could to act normal as spurts of seed coated the teller’s legs, one after the other - the latter woman hit her with a satisfied sigh, wringing out the final dregs of orgasm on offer. 

Conversely, the teacher was sweating bullets. She clutched at the table, desperate to catch her breath. 

“You okay?” Chihaya asked simply. “The first reading is always the most intense.”

The teacher breathed. “I’ll say!” She held her face gently, wiping away the few strands of disheveled hair that were beginning to form. “Hoo... okay, mm- okay-“

Chihaya had drawn a finger across a helping of seed that met her legs. She relished the taste. “Not bad, Kawa.~”

The teacher hid the shudder that followed after witnessing her swallow. “Don’t call me that.”

“How’s ‘bout I call you this: A mighty fine customer....”

Kawakami’s blush refused to quell. “W-What do I owe you...”

Chihaya smiled. “Who said we were done? Do you... want to be?”

The teacher hesitated, before giving a shake of the head. “N-No...! I mean- I don’t, I’m-“

The teller fetched a handkerchief, cleaning what she could. And, with a grin, added, “When you’re composed... stand and follow me. I’ve got somethin’ to show ya.” A pause. “If you want.”

Kawakami was now nodding emphatically.

—

Distant moans filled the alleyway, far and away from where Chihaya worked. The blonde made quick work of temporarily closing the place down, all too eager to sink her fingers into the delicious curve of her customer’s backside.

Kawakami’s hands were placed against the wall; her cock untouched and quivering, leaking with ample bits of pre, as Chihaya’s tongue met her ass with a series of lavishing licks. Poking, prodding, loving. Her hands alternated from kneading and smacking her ass, to kneading and pulling at her sensitive pouch underneath. Still full with seed, still aching endlessly. The blonde was hellacious, hungry for her customer in a way she never was before. Their meeting of hands the day before had conveyed more than she bargained for, yet was all too elated to relish. Kawakami, meanwhile, was a blubbering mess - like putty in the teller’s hands as she was reduced to a mass of flesh concerned with nothing but a primordial need. She hated how unattended her arousal was, yet the teacher stirred as she felt another impending release near.

“C-Chi... ha- oh, _fuck-“_

The teller giggled, her motions increasing. The strain was beginning to leave an ache in her knees, but it was a position she had grown accustomed to. Practice made perfect. 

The teacher nearly cried, a bolt setting her body on fire as her cock expelled the second orgasm for the day. Twice as intense as the first, just as copious - it painted the alley wall to Chihaya’s dismay, further seed gone, wasted on Shinjuku’s dirty streets.

Kawakami struggled to breathe, her lungs barely receptive to helpings of air as she rode out the post-orgasmic high. Her knees buckled, desperate to give out, but she remained upright with a jolt as Chihaya gave her ass another, hearty smack as she stood. 

Before Kawakami could form a rebuttal, she was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. Pressed against the wall, Chihaya’s hands already working her to full mast for a third time. 

When the meeting of their lips broke away, the blonde eyed her with desperation. “Do you have more time...? I’ve got some holy stones I’d like you to try...”

The rest of Kawakami‘s day would be full of firsts. No matter the stress that would inevitably come, one thing was sure.

Repeat business was absolutely in her future.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
